Forgiveness Is Enchanted
by James Stryker
Summary: Audrey apologizes to Mal, in her very own special way. But, what will happen if Evie catches them in the act? Mal/Audrey/Evie femslash.


**Forgiveness Is Enchanted**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you my second story for** _ **Descendants**_ **. Since some of you have enjoyed reading my first** _ **Descendants**_ **story about Malvie, I've decided to write another one. A lot of you have been requesting a Mal/Audrey/Evie threesome story and I've got two great requests from different readers who wanted to read about the three of them. Fellow author Sonicandamy1212 requested this idea. Audrey tries to apologize to Mal, but in a very sexy way and they start to get it on, until Evie walks in on them and wants to join them. Before you read this story, it will contain a whole lot of smut in it. It's rated M for steamy girl-on-girl-on-girl action between Mal, Evie and Audrey. If you don't like reading smutty femslash, then go back. P.S. I do not own Descendants or the characters. I hope that you enjoy this story because this is my 55** **th** **story for Fanfiction. Yay! So here it is, I present to you my second** _ **Descendants**_ **story** _ **Forgiveness Is Enchanted**_ **. Enjoy.**

Just another sunny afternoon at Auradon Prep. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly on this beautiful and magical day. Mal was in her dorm room working on some new spells to practice while Evie was studying in the library. Mal takes a couple of notes for a new spell that she's trying to come up with, until she was disturbed by a loud knock on the door.

"Ugh! Really? Right when I'm working on my spells and somebody knocks on the door. I ought to just zap them to oblivion." Mal said to herself as she marched over to her door to see who it was.

"Alright, bozo. Get ready for me to turn you into an ugly little troll with a bunch of hideous warts on your face and a big nose!"

Mal opens the door and starts screaming, only to see a beautiful teenage girl with tan skin, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was also wearing a cute light pink and blue dress with sky blue pumps. The girl was revealed to be the most popular princess in school. That girl was revealed to be Audrey, the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip.

"Oh, God! Pink! It's blinding me! Go away! Go away!" Mal yells and covers her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha. That's very funny, Mal. You should do some shows for my parents as a court jester." Audrey said.

"What do you want, princess? Or should I call you Princess Bi…." Mal said until Audrey interrupts her.

"I want to talk to you." Audrey said.

"You? You want to talk to me?" Mal asked.

"Yes. May I come in?" Audrey asked.

"Sure. You can come in, but don't touch anything. I don't want you to make some of my things too girly." Mal said. Audrey steps inside Mal and Evie's dorm room and closed the door behind her while Mal looks out the window. Audrey walks over to Mal's desk and noticed some new magic spells that Mal was working on.

"Oh, brother. More spells? I hate magic. Not to mention, I have very little patience with your mischievous antics involving you using magic. Remember that little incident involving Evie's cupcakes and you turned it into an exploding cupcake? I got hit by one!" Audrey exclaimed.

"And your point is?" Mal asked while crossing her arms.

"The point is that…what am I doing talking about your stupid magic? I came by to talk to you about something." Audrey said.

"Like what?" Mal asked.

"Forgiveness." Audrey said.

"What about forgiveness?" Mal raised her eyebrow as Audrey crossed her arms and give her a look.

"I want you to forgive me about me giving you a hard time when you and your friends came to Auradon. I've been really rude to you and I was a total bitch." Audrey said.

"Yeah, a colossal bitch." Mal said.

"Watch it, Maleficent Bertha." Audrey said.

"Wait, how did you know about…?" Mal asked.

"Carlos and Jay told me." Audrey smiles at Mal. "Mal, I apologize for what I've done and the things I've said about you and your friends. I'm sorry for being a jealous bitch towards all the attention that you've got from my ex-boyfriend. I'm sorry that my grandmother blamed you for your mother's actions. And I am also sorry that I've judged you. I shouldn't judge people for who they are. You're not evil like your parents. Anyway, I hope that you forgive me." Audrey said. "If you don't, then I'll understand."

"Audrey, I forgive…." Mal said until she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on top of hers. It was Audrey's. Her eyes widened from the shock of Audrey kissing her. Part of her wanted to enjoy the kiss from the beautiful princess, but part of her wants to push her away from her and turn her into an ugly duckling. The kiss lasted for fifteen seconds till Mal breaks the kiss.

"Audrey! Wha…wha…what are you doing? Why did you kiss me?" Mal asked. A seductive grin appears on Princess Audrey's face. Mal did not know what she was about to do right now. Her heart was beating faster. She began to think about what she's doing to Ben, she didn't want to do something that she'll regret doing that will jeopardize their relationship.

"I just wanted to show you my way of apologizing to you." Audrey said as she pins Mal against the wall. "And this is my way of apologizing."

Mal stares deeply into Audrey's eyes as Audrey lightly strokes her cheek and leans in to kiss her. Mal closes her eyes and kisses Audrey back, the kiss was soft and lovingly for a couple of minutes, then Audrey deepens the kiss, making their kiss passionate. The purple-haired teen moved her hand down Audrey's leg, moving it up to her thigh. Audrey smirks into the kiss and starts licking Mal's bottom lip, begging for entrance as Mal opens her mouth to let Audrey explore her. The two started French kissing each other, with Mal enjoying the taste of strawberries on Audrey's breath, their tongues gingerly touching each other. Audrey ran her hand down Mal's back while using her other hand to play with her purple hair while Mal gently squeezes her ass. Mal has experience kissing with Ben, but this is much different with Audrey. Audrey was being gentle with her. Mal has secretly always wanted to be bisexual or wanted to be a lesbian. But she didn't know if she would have a chance with a girl. Audrey was fucking gorgeous. She was beautiful than any other girl. Mal could smell the sweet smell of lavender-scented perfume, her lips felt soft like velvet. She wanted to do more with her. Audrey and Mal break the kiss as a wicked smile appears on Mal's face. Audrey tugs on the hem of Mal's purple lace dobby peplum top.

"I want this off of you right now. I want to see how beautiful you look." Audrey said.

"Go ahead, princess." Mal said. Audrey lifts up Mal's arms and removes her purple top, revealing her sexy dark purple-laced bra.

"Sexy bra." Audrey said. Mal blushed and smiles at Audrey as she turns the beautiful princess around so her back could be facing her and unzips the back of Audrey's light pink and blue heart cutout skater dress while she steps out of her sky blue pumps. Audrey's drop down to her ankles, leaving her in her cute silk baby blue bra and matching panties. Mal stares at the beautiful reflection of Audrey in the mirror. Audrey was a bit bustier than Mal.

"Have you always been this beautiful, Audrey?" Mal asked.

"All the time. Now, why don't you make me a part of your wicked world." Audrey said. Mal starts kissing Audrey passionately while moving her hands up to her bra-covered breasts, gently kneading and squeezing them in her hands as Audrey moans softly from her touch. Mal kept fondling and kissing the brunette beauty, then moves her right hand down her body and starts rubbing her core through the soft material.

"How bad do you want me to forgive you, Audrey?" Mal asked. Audrey could only moan as Mal continued to rub her pussy, then slipped her hand inside to stroke her heated cleft with her fingers.

"M…Mal….oh, God." Audrey moaned. Mal smirks as she rubs harder. The purple-haired girl pushed two fingers inside Audrey's wetness and uses her thumb to tease her clit. Audrey spreads her legs wider as Mal continues to toy with her clit while pumping furiously, feeling her sweet nectar leaking out of her. Audrey kisses Mal once more, pinching her nipple through her bra and arched her back, her touch was driving Audrey insane. She felt like her whole body was going to explode. She felt like she was about to….

"OH, MY GOD! MAL! AUDREY!" A feminine voice screamed out as they entered the dorm room. Mal quickly removes her hand from out of Audrey's panties as Audrey hid behind Mal's bed, yanking a pillow from off of her bed to cover herself up. The girl was very beautiful with ocean blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy pink lips. The girl wore a blue leather biker jacket, a black sleeveless top with a lace trim around the neckline, a Dora metallic jacquard mini skirt, a pair of thin-black tight-end-tights floral check hose, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on each hand and a pair of quilted black leather high top wedge sneakers. She also wore a crystal ice sterling silver crystal heart necklace around her neck and a black furla bracelet on her wrist. The girl was revealed to be the daughter of the Evil Queen, Evie.

"E! Hi! I didn't expect you to come back from the library." Mal said trying to cover herself up.

"I've finished studying. I didn't expect to walk in on you and the bitchiest princess of Auradon getting it on with your hand down her panties!" Evie throws her books and her bookbag down on the floor. "Would you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"E, I can explain." Audrey gets up from off of the floor and drops Mal's pillow on the floor. The beautiful princess picked up the pillow again to cover herself up.

"Audrey, there's no need to cover yourself up. She's already seen us." Mal said.

"Well, I'm not naked! I'm standing in your dorm room in only my bra and panties!" Audrey yelled.

"Hey, you think I want to forgive you by fucking you and let Evie watch us?" Mal asked as Audrey sighed and rolled her eyes at her.

"Helloooo? Still waiting for an answer from you two." Evie said.

"Alright, fine. I came by to apologize to Mal about what I've done since you guys first came to Auradon Prep. So, I've decided to apologize to her in my very own special way." Audrey said.

"Is this true?" Evie asked.

"Yes, it's true." Mal answered.

"If anyone's going to have sex with my roommate and best friend, it's going to be me." Evie said while removing her gloves, shoes, jacket, top and skirt. She was now left in only her black lacy bra and matching thong.

"E, are you trying to say that you want to join us?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. You should let me and Mal forgive you." Evie said as she moved over to Mal's bed and sat down on her knees, with Mal and Audrey joining her. Mal leans in to kiss Evie, with Audrey watching them sharing their first lesbian kiss with each other.

"Mal, don't hog Evie to yourself. Let me have some fun with her." Audrey said. Mal stops kissing Evie and moved over so Audrey can kiss her. Audrey passionately kisses the black and blue-haired girl deeply and passionately. Mal begins to remove her black leather skirt and threw it across the room and moved behind Audrey to unhook her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. Evie breaks the kiss and stares at Audrey's breasts. Audrey does the same with Evie's bra, to reveal her lovely C-cup breasts.

"Now, you definitely have a perfect pair, E. They're so cute and perky." Mal said.

"Thanks, M." Evie replied. Mal unhooks her on bra and let it drop on her bed as Audrey pushes her down on the bed. Evie took one of Mal's creamy breasts and starts licking her pink nipple while Audrey works on the other. A soft moan escapes from Mal's lips as Audrey and Evie have their way with her. Evie moves her hand down to Mal's purple lacy panties and rubs her through the lacy material. She could feel Mal getting wet from her touch.

"Let me lick your nipples, Audrey." Mal said in a seductive tone. The beautiful princess stopped licking Mal's nipple as Mal reached up to her breasts, taking one in her mouth and starts flicking her light brown nipple with her tongue.

"Oh, yeah." Audrey moaned softly. Evie sucks hard on Mal's nipple while licking and flicking at the hardened nub with her tongue. Mal was being aggressive and dominant with Audrey. She wants to show her that she's in control. The purple-haired teen sucked harder and gripping it with her teeth, holding onto it tightly, making Audrey whine in pleasure. Mal uses her free hand to play with the other, roughly kneading it in her hand. This was enough to make Audrey extremely wet. Audrey, Mal and Evie stopped their actions on each other as they began to remove their thoroughly soaked panties so they can be completely naked on Mal's bed. Evie lies down on her bed and spreads her legs open for Mal, while Audrey moves behind her. Her lovely, curved ass was sticking up in the air. Mal starts teasing Evie by nibbling and kissing her inner thigh while Audrey starts kissing and licking Mal's ass cheek for a bit, then moves underneath her and stuck her tongue out to lick around her thin, pink slit. Mal slowly licks Evie's wet cunt while taking in her wonderful scent.

"Oh, wow. Mal!" Evie giggled. Mal smirks a Evie as she continues to lick along her slit. Evie moans in delight from the feeling of Mal eating her out. Mal moans into Evie's pussy while Audrey sucks on her clit. Getting aroused from the sounds of Mal and Evie's moans, Audrey licks her fingers and moved her hand down to her pussy and starts rubbing her clit in an up and down motion, nice and slow. Evie lifts her slender legs up and held them open, moaning cutely from the experience of having a girl eating her out, feeling Mal's tongue touching her in all the right places, using her fingers to spread her delicate flower open, working her tongue inside her hole to tongue-fuck her hole nice and slow.

While this was going on, Audrey continues her oral assault on Mal while playing with herself. Audrey pushes her index and middle fingers inside her pussy, pumping in and out of her wet pink hole harder and faster like a speeding bullet while using her thumb to rub her clit back and forth and up and down. Wanting to be the first one to cum, Mal bounces her ass up and down on Audrey's face while she continues to tongue-fuck Evie. Audrey gently takes Mal's sensitive love button with her teeth and bit down on it, sending Mal over the edge and making her scream into Evie's pussy.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Evie screams out Mal's name as she grips the bed sheets very tightly till her knuckles turned white and came all over Mal's tongue. Mal starts cumming all over Audrey's face while Audrey makes herself cum. Mal gives Evie one last lick before bringing herself up to her lips to kiss her for a bit. Audrey moves out from underneath Mal and makes out with both Mal and Evie, their tongues touching each other with passion. Audrey moves up to Evie and straddles her beautiful face.

"Mmm." Audrey moans and gazes into Evie's eyes while Evie eats her out, shaking her head from side to side. Her nose rubbing against her sensitive clit. Mal spreads Audrey's ass cheek open and starts licking her tight little asshole. Audrey cooed in delight as she enjoys Mal rimming her while riding Evie's warm, wet tongue. Audrey held onto the headboard tightly as Mal and Evie continued their oral assault on her. Mal spits on the beautiful princess' puckered opening, pushing her tongue in and out of her while Evie sucks harder on her labia. This was enough to make Sleeping Beauty's daughter cum.

"Oh, yes! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, God. Please don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop! Make me cum so fucking hard, you two! I'm such a naughty little princess! Make this naughty little princess cum!" Audrey screams out and cums all over Evie's tongue as she erupts all over her face. Shortly after Audrey experiences her intense orgasm, it was time for her and Evie to turn on Mal. Audrey pushes her fingers inside Mal while Evie sucks on her breasts. Mal moans as the princess and the Evil Queen's daughter pleasure her. Audrey adds a third finger inside Mal's tight hole and pumped harder and faster, forcing them deep inside her as far as she could. Evie bites down on Mal's pink nipple and teases her clit with her hand. Audrey could feel Mal's vaginal walls tighten around her fingers, she was getting read to have another orgasm.

"AHHH! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" Mal cried out as she erupts all over Audrey's fingers. The trio lied down on the bed and clung together while looking at each other in the eyes and smiled.

"So, am I forgiven?" Audrey asked as Mal and Evie looked at each other, then looked at Audrey.

"Oh, yeah. You're forgiven." Mal said.

Well, you know that they say. Forgiveness is enchanted.

 **And that was** _ **Forgiveness Is Enchanted**_ **, my friends. Did you enjoy reading the new Mal/Audrey/Evie threesome story? I hope it was hot enough for you. By the way, I will also write a Jane/Audrey one-shot femslash story too. Feel free to read my first** _ **Descendants**_ **femslash story** _ **I'm Your Girl**_ **and make sure to review it. Don't for get to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time for another** _ **Descendants**_ **story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
